There is a stacked semiconductor memory device including memory cells that are three-dimensionally disposed for increasing the degree of integration of memory. The semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of channel bodies extending in a stacking direction and a plurality of electrode layers that extend in a direction intersecting the stacking direction and are arranged in the stacking direction. A plurality of memory cells are formed between the channel bodies and the electrode layers. A peripheral circuit, a scribe line and an intermediate portion are provided in a periphery of the stacked body forming the memory cells.